Decorative wheel coverings are sometimes used with vehicle wheels to enhance their aesthetic appearance and can act as an alternative to directly applying decorative finishes to the structural wheel surface, such as paint, chrome plating, etc. Decorative wheel coverings can allow wheel and vehicle manufacturers to change the overall appearance of a vehicle wheel without redesigning and revalidating the underlying wheel. Some types of wheels are fabricated using manufacturing processes that inherently have more variation than others, and decorative wheel coverings sometimes have to accommodate such variations for a proper fit.